Perfect
by lajulie
Summary: Han helps Leia continue a family tradition from Alderaan and make it their own. Fluff based on a headcanon for organanation on Tumblr.


On Tumblr, organanation asked for some fluffy Han/Leia headcanons, and this was one I suggested. Then, a lovely anon requested a fic based on it, and I was happy to oblige. It's been a few weeks, but here you go - hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Perfect**

Leia was so immersed in her datapad that she hardly registered her assistant buzzing someone in.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

She looked up to see a handsome Corellian lounging in the doorway. _Her_ handsome Corellian, as a matter of fact, still in his dress uniform.

She put the datapad down, a smile breaking across her face. "Hey, yourself. What brings you here? Thought you were in training exercises."

"Navy had a half day," he blatantly lied, grinning as he approached. "Can I steal you for lunch?"

Leia pondered that for a second, and—"Actually, you can," she said. "My lunch appointment cancelled this morning."

He gestured to the datapad. "You need to finish that? I'll wait," he offered, leaning on her desk instead of the doorway now.

She bookmarked her place and got up. "No, it's not urgent. Not every day I get to have lunch with my husband."

"C'mon, I found a new place. You'll like it," he said, offering her his arm.

* * *

Leia was a smart woman. Despite Han's offhand mention that this new place was "not far from the hangar," he knew she would probably figure out what was going on before he parked the speeder. But that was part of the fun.

Sure enough, there was her knowing smile. "This new place wouldn't happen to be— _off planet_ , would it?"

Han remained cagey. "Maybe."

He enjoyed watching Leia work to contain herself as they walked to the _Falcon_. She was a consummate diplomat with one of the best sabacc faces he'd ever seen, but he could still read her well enough to know it was an effort. Still, she managed to wait until they were safely on the _Falcon_ to ask, with barely concealed glee—

"So, today is the day?"

Han smiled. "Today is the day."

That smile. The one that reached her eyes immediately, the one that lit her up like a damned star, the one that made her look like a kid with a tree full of Life Day presents, that is why he did this, every year.

* * *

When you were homesick, it was the little things you missed. Han didn't know a hell of a lot about having a _home_ , exactly, but he knew what it was like to miss Leia and Luke and Chewie, so they were his version. And it _was_ the little things he always missed when he was away for a while: the smell of Leia's favorite soap and the sight of her hairbrush on the dresser; that weird, sludgy protein drink Chewie loved in the cooler; Luke's random flimsis with lists of things he wanted to remember, which he invariably left all over both his own and their apartment. So Han understood when he caught Leia getting all wistful over a store display featuring everything you needed for a family picnic.

He'd asked her about it, later, and when she'd told him about her family's yearly tradition of going to the mountains for a picnic, she'd been so vivid in her description that _he'd_ damn near been homesick for Alderaan. There was no question what he had to do.

He'd considered doing it on their anniversary, or for her birthday, but in the story she'd told him, the picnic was never on a set day, probably due to her parents' busy schedules. It was when the weather was good enough, and her father was on planet, and her mother had no pressing commitments that would keep her from going. "And we would just _go_ ," Leia had said breathlessly, although she acknowledged later that there was probably a good deal of packing and preparation that went into being able to _just go_.

Corellia wasn't Alderaan, but there were mountains, and Han had recalled enough details from Leia's description and extracted enough supplemental information from Carlist Rieekan to plan something similar. And he'd long ago made a point of getting on good terms with Leia's assistant, who could work magic with his wife's schedule and capably handle things in her absence.

Now, the picnic basket was packed, their afternoon and evening were free, and they were cleared for takeoff.

* * *

"How about over here?" Han called.

Leia caught up to him, carrying the blanket. "Oh, yes, that's good."

"Thank the Force," he sighed, putting down the basket. "This thing is kriffin' heavy."

Leia looked over with amusement from where she was spreading out the blanket. "Did you just thank the _Force_ for something?"

He groaned. "Been spendin' too much time with you and the kid," he grumbled, poking his finger at her, and she laughed.

A minute later, she was eagerly digging into the basket to see what delicacies Han had packed this year. He worked all year to find whatever foodstuffs he could that were done in the traditional Alderaani style: callaberry jam, Alderaani flatbread, soft nerf cheese, malla petal honey, a bottle of Alderaani wine. Supplemented with other foods from around the galaxy, it was always quite a feast.

* * *

"Mmm, perfect," Leia said, snuggling up to Han on the blanket after they'd polished off the last of the wine.

He kissed the top of her head. "Better weather than last year," he said.

True. Last year, they'd been caught in a downpour and ended up soaked to the skin before they could get down the mountain. Still—

"I seem to recall having a really good time in that rainstorm," Leia said. Somehow they'd gone from frantically rushing back down the trail to embracing the fact that they were just going to be drenched, and giggling- _giggling_!—as they huddled together with the picnic blanket around them, kissing in the rain for what felt like hours.

"Not traditional," she'd said at the time, "but an excellent addition."

Now, she looked up at Han again and smiled. She always wanted to say something about what this day meant to her, to have a day that felt so normal, yet so special at the same time. Like her memories, but like the future. It was almost impossible to describe.

"It's always perfect," she said.

Han grinned down at her. " _Perfect_. You gettin' mushy on me, Princess?"

"Only for you, Captain," she said, putting a little Hoth Princess in her voice just for old times' sake. "Only for you."


End file.
